


I'm Coming Home

by W1H2Y3M4E5



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Army, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, I Tried, I Will Go Down With This Ship, I'm Sorry, Ian is in the Army, Ian's back from the Army, Love, M/M, Sleepy Cuddles, Surprises, What Was I Thinking?, concerned Mickey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-09-15 15:39:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9242243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/W1H2Y3M4E5/pseuds/W1H2Y3M4E5
Summary: Ian and Mickey are married, Ian was in the army three years, he got released, He surprises Mickey.





	

Ian left for the army 3 years ago. He told Mickey he was leaving on there one year marriage anniversary. Mickey was angry, hell he was furious. He told Ian that if he was going to leave, then he shouldn’t come home. That was the moment they both broke out in tears, and Mickey stormed out of the restaurant. Ian went to a bar after that and got wasted. Once Ian finally wandered his way home, drunk, Mickey cared for him. And he cared for him the next morning too. Then he looked his husband in the eyes, and he told him that he didn’t mean last night. If Ian wants to go off, then Mickey would stay here and wait with the ring on his finger. Saying goodbye was even more emotional, but finally Ian got on the bus and left for Iraq. They facetimed every. Single. Day. No exceptions. Today Mickey waited patiently by his computer waiting to tell Ian that he loves him and misses him dearly. But, there was no call that day. Or the next. Or the next. Mickey didn’t know what to do, who to tell, so he did nothing. He didn’t eat or sleep for three days straight until he finally heard the chime from the laptop. It was Ian. 

“HI, baby I am sooo sorry I didn’t call or anything. There was an attack, we had to fight full force, no one got any breaks. I tried to tell sergeant that I had to but he wouldn’t let me, using a phone could alert the opposite side and we could have been bombed-” Ian panted.

“”Hey baby, it’s okay. I’m just so glad you’re okay.” Mickey said. Ian bit his lip, and shook his head no.

“I’m okay now, but I was injured. I got shot in the right leg and we don’t know if i’m going to be able to keep it, and if I can, we don’t know if it will be paralyzed.” Ian was tearing up now.

“W-what?” Mickey whispered. 

“Yes, the odds aren’t, they aren’t in my favor they say.” Ian was trying with all his might to hold himself together for Mickey.  They sat there in silence.

  


//fast forward a week//

Ian and Mickey broke their ‘call everyday’ ritual. Now Ian just calls whenever he could, but he had something way better.

“Hey lip?” Ian says into the phone.

“Hey little bro, how’s the leg?” Lip asks concerned.

“Good news. I’m keeping it, full functioning too.” Lip could practically hear Ian’s smile. “AND, I’m coming home, honorable discharge.”

“THAT’S AMAZING!!” Lip yelled into the phone, “Did you tell Mickey?”

“No not yet actually, I was hoping to surprise him… if you’d help me?”

“Of course, anything dude. You know he’s a mess right? He’s always been a mess without you, but he’s really fucked up. Hasn’t left you guys apartment since you broke it to him.” 

“Fuck Mick… I’ll be there tomorrow, you gotta get him out of the house. Tell him that I bought him something and that it will be waiting, but he has to go get it. Then, I’ll be there in my uniform and walking like normal.”

“Alright when and where will you be?” Lip asks, and Ian gives him the address that Mickey proposed ad told him 10:00am sharp. Ian didn’t near lip to say it but he knew the older Gallagher was smirking at his brothers pick. “Okay, i’m off to go risk my life at trying to talk to your miserable husband.”

“If Karen was where I am, you’d be miserable too.”

“No, i’d be freaking suicidal. Hence why I have some serious respect that Mickey’s holding it together so well know.” Ian smiled. It wasn’t Mickey ‘holding it together’ it was just his pride.

  


//Next day, 8:30am//

“Hey Mickey?” Lip knocked on Mickey and Ian’s door. There was a grunt on the other side. Lip assumed that meant ‘come in’ and open the door. Mickey was on the living room couch, laying on his back and staring at the ceiling. “Hey, listen I was talking to Ian yesterday,” Mickey’s head snapped up so fast Lip could feel the whiplash. 

“Ian?”

“Yeah, he told me to tell you he bought you something.”

“What is it?” MIckey was standing up now.

“Can’t tell you.”

“But you do know what it is right?”

“Yes. Anyways, I have specific instructions to follow. I was told to get you up, and drive you to a specific location. It should be there by then.”

“Okay… I’ll go get ready….” Mickey showered and got ready and was at the door by 9:30. Lip was drinking a beer in the kitchen and reading the paper. He put it down when he saw Mickey. 

“Ready?”

“Yeah.” Lip drove Mickey and they got there by 9:55. They got out of the car and they walked to the exact spot they were supposed to be. “You know, I proposed to Ian here.”

“Yeah, I know. Ian was so happy that day.”

“You’re telling me.” Mickey laughed remembering the moment clearly. “So where is this thing, i’m freezing my ass off here.”

“Might need your ass for tonight.”

“What?”

“Turn around.” Lip smiled. Mickey turned slowly. Suddenly he couldn’t breathe. It was Ian. Walking towards him in his uniform. Both legs working fine. Mickey started to cry and put a hand over his mouth. Ian ran. Next thing anyone knew Ian was hugging Mickey so tight it seemed that if their bodies were any closer, they would literally become one person.

“I missed you” Ian was crying.

“I missed you too.” Mickey whispered back. “I missed you so goddamn much.” Mickey grabbed Ian’s face and kissed him, hard. Ian kissed back just as passionately. They exchanged whispered ‘I love you’ for about a full minute before they let go. Ian walked to Lip.

“I missed you too, you ugly dwarf.” Ian laughed and hugged Lip.

“Same here, freaky redhead.” He chuckled back. “But we can catch up tomorrow, I think you need to have tonight with your husband.”

“Yes, thanks. You can just go home, we’ll take a cab.”

“There’ll be a party will all the Gallagher’s  waiting for you when you  _ walk _ your ass to southside tomorrow.” Lip looked as though he was going to cry too, but was holding back. “I’m glad you didn’t get blown up or shot.”

“I do recall telling I was going to die at war when you first saw my Westpoint packet years ago.” Ian laughed.

“Yeah, but you were just a scrawny teenager with shaggy hair.”

“Yet I could still kick your ass.” 

“Bitch you wish.” They both laughed. The brothers bid their goodbyes and Ian and Mickey went home. Ian opened the door and slowly walked in. Looking at every little thing, taking it all in. Mickey stood in the doorway watching him with a soft smile.

“It’s all a bit over-whelming, ya know?” Ian asks.

“Trust me, I know.” Mickey replies staring fondly at Ian. Mickey grabs Ian’s hand and slowly pulls him into their room. Ian plops onto the bed and lays down.

“I haven’t slept on a bed this soft since I left.”

“I haven’t slept since you left.” Mickey is standing awkwardly. Ian jumps up, and kisses Mickey.

“I know baby, but i’m back for good now.”

“Thank god.”

“Let’s do something nice for right now. I haven’t eaten good food in three years now it seems. Want to go out to eat? Anywhere at all.”

“You’re the one that just got back from war baby, we can do whatever you want today.”

“While fighting in a war was hard, I can’t imagine constantly wondering if the person you love is alive, and knowing their life is at risk every minute is any easier.”

“Who says I love your freaky ass?” Mickey chokes out, trying to be funny, while his eyes are becoming glassy again.

“Yeah, I love you too my amazing husband.” Ian kisses the top of Mickey’s head and pulls him to the front door. Let’s go eat and catch a movie, there’s nothing good on base.”

“Seems like there is no good anything there, I’ll have to write a very angry letter to that base for not treating those machines right.” They both laugh. They go out to the nicest restaurant they can find and then go see a Disney movie. Ian insisted that he was fine, but Mickey didn’t want to risk it and see anything with any type of death in it. Mickey remembers all the calls when Ian would be crying because one of his best friends were shot and killed. Mickey knew his husband had seen too much death over the course of his time away. After they went home and got changed into their comfy clothes, they crawled into bed, both physically and emotionally drained. 

“You know what else I missed at base?” Ian voice was soft as he turned to look at Mickey.

“Hmm?” Mickey hummed.

“Your amazing cuddles.” Ian says and full on wraps his arms around Mickey.

“It’s okay, wanna know something?”

“Always.”

“I didn’t sleep in this bed for the first 5 months of you being gone. Bed just felt too big and cold and empty.”

“Well i’m here now to hog the blankets, and push you off the bed, and suffocate you in snuggles.” Ian grins.

“I can’t wait.” Mickey says sincerely. 

“Hey Mick….”

“Yes?”

“We should adopt a kid…” Mickey turned his head to look at Ian.

“Are you sure?” 

“Yeah.” Ian bit his lip.

“Then of course.” Mickey smiles. “I would love to see you brainwash our kid into being a crazy, possessive, demanding, stubborn, manipulative, freaky, mini-you.” 

“That would be sooo cool. And then you can brainwash the other half of him into being a chilled out, funny, excessively proud, over-protective, ‘i don’t give a fuck’, hardass, yet caring bottom.” 

“Then the kid would be the smoothest one in this household, she/he will get chicks AND dicks, gender regardless.”

“I can’t wait.” Ian smiles into the top of Mickey’s head does doses off the smell of home, love, and his husband incredibly soft hair.


End file.
